


Flash! Bam! Alakazam!

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Kiss The Burns Away (Singsong Fallout Reacts) [5]
Category: Fallout 4, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fallout Reacts, Gen, Patronus, Pottermore, Wands, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: Anonymous asked: companions’ Hogwarts houses + patronus?





	Flash! Bam! Alakazam!

**Author's Note:**

> **Original post:[HERE](https://atombombbagel.tumblr.com/post/169341114908/companions-hogwarts-houses-patronus)**


End file.
